disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney California Adventure
Not confused with Disney California Adventure (Updated Version) Disney California Adventure Park, commonly referred to as Disney California Adventure, California Adventure, or DCA and formally Disney's California Adventure Park, is a real theme park at Anaheim, California, USA, as part of Disneyland Resort, which is located next-door to Disneyland Park. The infamous soft openings of the park scheduled on January 2001 and its official scheduled on February 8, 2001, the park is themed and dedicated to the wonders and a culture of California, the US state that the park is located at. When the park opened in 2001, Disney California Adventure was possibly the first Disney park to be both a commercial and critical failure, after it got most complaints from park's guests. It wasn't until 2007, where new Disney CEO Bob Igor announced for fixing the park's failure by giving it a new refurbishment and redesigns. In 2012, Disney California Adventure was reopened with new attractions (e.g. World of Color) and new lands (Beuna Vista Street and Cars Land) and it became Disney greatest theme park operation. Themed lands Current *'Buena Vista Street' - Acting as the park’s Main Street U.S.A., it represents 1920’s Los Angeles, when Walt Disney arrived there. A small-scale replica of the Hyperion Bridge acts as one of the main landmarks of the area, working as a bridge for the Monorail. The main Statue is Storytellers, featuring a young Walt Disney and a pie-face Mickey Mouse facing a replica of the Carthay Circle Theatre. *'Pixar Pier '- Initially part of Paradise Pier, It was based on the modern seaside amusement park concept. Later on, during the expansion, it was rethemed to be a 1920s Victorian-era seaside amusement park recreation. In 2018, part of the Paradise Pier reopened as Pixar Pier, with allusions to Pixar films. *'Paradise Gardens Park' - Also an initial part of Paradise Pier, it currently is tethered to recreate the 1920s Victorian-era seaside amusement park feeling, distancing itself from its Pixar Pier counterpart. *'Grizzly Peak '- Intially part of the Golden State, it was based on an old, rusted out park overtaken by an extreme sports company. Later on, during the expansion, it was rethemed around a typical 1950s California National Park. Another former land, the Condor Flats, was later taken by Grizzly Peak and renamed to become the Grizzly Peak Airfield, a sub-area of the Land. *'Pacific Wharf '- Initially part of the Golden State, the area later became its own land following the expansion plan. Based on the Monterey Cannery Row Area, as well as San Francisco’s Fisherman Wharf. *'Hollywood Land '- Initally named the Hollywood Pictures Backlot, it was based on a Hollywood set-of Modern Hollywood! During the expansion, it was rethemed around Hollywood’s heyday: the 1930s and the 1940s. *'Cars Land '- Opened during the refurbishment season, it is meant to recreate the sleepy town of Radiator Springs from the Disney-Pixar Film Cars. Former *'Sunshine Plaza' - The park's original main entrance, that was supposed to give guests the feeling of stepping into a giant California postcard. Was turned into Buena Vista Street during the refurbishment. Fanon * PokePark - TBA Attractions, live entertainment and parades Current Buena Vista Street * Red Car Trolley (2012-present) * Pixar Play Parade (2008-2010, 2012-present) - a parade featuring characters from Pixar's beloved animated film works. * Reb Car News Boys (2012-present) * Five and Dime (2012-present) Paradise Pier * California Screamin' (2001-present) - a wooden rollercoaster. * Toy Story Midway Mania (2008-present) * The Little Mermaid - Ariel's Undersea Adventure (2011-present) - a dark ride based Disney's 1989 animated classic The Little Mermaid. * World of Color (2010-present) * Mickey's Fun Wheel (2009-present) * Silly Symphony Swings (2010-present) * Jumpin' Jellyfish (2001-present) * Welcome Princess Elana of Avalor (2016-present) * Goofy's Sky School (2011-present) * Golden Zephyer (2011-present) * King Triton's Carousel of the Sea (2001-present) * Games of the Boardwalk (2001-present) * Operation: Playtime! (2011-present) Grizzly Peak * Soarin' Around the World (2016-present) * Grizzly River Run (2001-present) * Redwood Creek Challenge Trail (2001-present) * The Happy Camper (????-present) Pacific Wharf * Bakery Tour (2001-present) * The Mariachi Divas (???-present) Hollywood Land * Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission Breakout! (Opening Summer 2017) * Frozen: Live at the Hyperion (2016-present) * Disney Animation Building (2001-present) - an interactive center themed to animation of Disney and Pixar, which showcasing interactive activities for guest of all ages. * Monsters Inc. Mike and Sulley to the Rescue! (2006-present) - a dark ride based Pixar's 2001 film Monsters Inc. * Disney Junior Live on Stage - 2nd Version (2013-present) - a musical revue aimed to preschool guests with parents, which features characters from Disney Junior shows. * Sunset Showcase Theatre (2016-present) * Olaf's Snow Fest (2015-present) * The Great Movie Ride (????-present) * Mickey’s Phillirmagic (opening April 2019) * Cars Land * Radiator Springs Racers (2012-present) * Luigi's Rollicking Roadsters (2016-present) * Mater's Junkyard Jamboree (2012-present) * DJ's Dance and Drive (2012-present) Former Sunshine Plaza * Disney's Eureka! A California Parade (2001-2002) - a parade themed about California. * Disney's Electrical Parade (2001-2010) * Disney/Pixar Block Party Bash (2005-2008) Paradise Pier * MailBoomer (2001-2010) * Sun Wheel (2001-2008) * Orange Stinger (2001-2010) * Mullahound Madness (2001-2011) * Golden Dreams (2001-2008) * Luminaria (2001) * Lilo and Stitch's Luau (2002-2003) * High School Musical Pep Rally (2006-2007) * High School Musical 2: School's Out (2007-2008) * High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008-2010) * Disney Channel Rocks! (2010-2011) * Phineas and Ferb's Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party (2011-2015) * Instant Concert... Just Add Water (2012-2014) Grizzly Peak * Bountiful Valley Farm (2001-2010) * Soarin' Over California (2001-2016) * Minnie's Fly Girls (2012-2014) * The Magic of Brother Bear (2003-2010) * The Wilderness Explorer Campground Ceremony (2011-2015) Hollywood Land * Superstar Limo (2001-2002) - a short-lived dark ride takes guest through the tour of Hollywood. Due to negative receptions, the ride was closed in 2002 and replaced by Monsters Inc. Mike and Sulley to the Rescue! * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire - Play It! (2001-2004) * Glow Fest (2009-2010) * ElecTRONica (2010-2012) * Muppet Vision 3D (2001-2014) * Freeze the Night - A family dance party (2015) * Mad T Party (2012-2016) * The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror (2004-2017) * Disney's Steps in Time (2001) * The Power of BLAST! (2001-2002) - a music show, which was showed at Hyperion Theater. It got closed down due to panned reception from guests. * Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular (2003-2016) - a musical stage show, which was showed at Hyperion Theater, based on Walt Disney Pictures 1992 animated film of the same name. * Lights Camera Chaos (2001) * Goofy's Beach Party Bash (2002-2003) * Playhouse Disney Live on Stage - 1st version (2003-2007) * Drawn to the Magic (2005-2010) * Muppet Mobile Lab (2007) * Playhouse Disney Live on Stage - 2nd version (2008-2010) * Disney Dance Crew (2010-2012) * Pixar Pals (2011-2012) * Disney Junior Live on Stage! - 1st version (2011-2013) * Dancin' With Disney (2012-2014) * For the First Time in Forever: A Frozen Sing Along Celebration (2015-2016) Cars Land * Luigi's Flying Tires (2012-2015) A Bug's Land * It's Tough to be a Bug (2002-present) Flik's Fun Fair * Flik's Flyers (2002-present) * Heimlich's Chew Chew Train (2002-present) * Tuck and Roll's Drive 'Em Buggies (2002-present) * Francis' Ladybug Boogie (2002-present) Retailing and dinning TBA Events TBA Receptions TBA Attendance TBA Poll Did you love Disney California Adventure Yes No Maybe Did you like the original 2001 opening or the 2012 refurbished version of DCA? original 2001 opening of DCA 2012 refurbished version of DCA Both version